happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alein
Alein is a fan character. Character bio 19 year old teen named Alein Alaine looks either Bravler or Cat The tragedies happened some especially the loss of his own father, the legendary Bravler who loves Brock (No need to say right now that this is an HTF fandom, I understand just now some changes with this character) It used to be that she often disappeared in the Polish capital Warsaw, but when she was 16 years old she never showed her face in Warsaw as she always hid under the hood or put on a mask, cut her veins, fell from the roof, and took drugs when she was depressed. Life story Alain lived in a family of 6 people. Mom, Dad, older brother and older and younger sister ... they usually lived, so what's the story? When Alan was 18 years old, he received a summons to the army .. And therefore, his dad (as since he served in the Army and was a military man) decided to teach his son how to Aniela (earlier she was called so she was 9 years old and yes in Aniela’s life there weren’t anything interesting; she had almost no friends and she didn’t want to communicate with anyone except her father, brother and sister ..) was interested and decided to support her brother Aniela was the best and she helped her brother and he successfully learned this She was not the best in school, rarely moved with her family to another city ... And for this, there was no interest in communication Alain only raised her younger sister and helped her mother Her brother went into the army; there were already 5 of them in the family Aniela suffered without a brother and she wanted to somehow cheer herself up And so she decided to continue to live like in the army and she cleaned the whole house and she was almost thin and didn’t eat anything so that her younger sister was alive Father was surprised at this because he did not see such a strong girl who fought everything for the sake of Adelia’s younger sister At 16, she left school to raise her younger sister There was a war in some country, and so father went to war leaving his mother and daughters (and yes Alana graduated from college and went to live in Holland) After 3 months, a letter arrived and it was said that my father was no more Mother suffered from this ... and Aniela suffered from depression for 2 years And then at age 18 she began to return to normal ... But she didn’t have communication with friends because she didn’t communicate with anyone all these 2 years She decided to recover completely and found out about new technologies and she saved a lot of money and she bought herself MacBook and Wi-Fi (she had to give a few to her mother) Aniela saw the news in Google that new wars are required at the Brawl Stars Arena And so she decided to become one of them Aniela remembered that she knew how to shoot and disassemble a gun And she in the attic found a real daddy AK-47 with real ammo And she thought, why not take her younger sister to the arena yet and Adelia was engaged in karate and she could become for her like a type of ult "Mad Dog" (this is if you get a passive and she will additionally protect her, and yes she has a double ulta is "Mad Gun" and "Mad Dog" like Bear and Nita) When she arrived in Brawl City and everyone was glad that Aniela came to Brawl City, Brock became interested in this girl because he had never seen such a strong girl in life ... Brock met her and Aniela told her tragic story, and Brock decided to name her Alein, which means the name is the opposite (almost) Alain and Brock began to meet and they promise that they will be together forever ... The end :') At 6 years old, she was taken to a kind girl. She was afraid of her stepmother because she was very kind and generous. She finished school at 17 years old and moved to live in Warsaw. She bought a new apartment in the city center (considered comfortable to her) and started living an independent life. When the year passed and she graduated from the institute, she met Fliqpy. They only met for a week and then Fliqpy and Alein learned about love. Time went by 2 years and Fliqpy made an offer for Alein and then after 3 months later they got married. They bought a new apartment for the family and started a new life from scratch. Somewhere in 2 months, Alein found out that she was pregnant and Fliqpy almost burst into tears about the wonderful news and he told all his relatives and friends. Everyone was shocked by joy. Later, a baby was born, a girl. They called the child Flein. They continued to live as a happy family. Relatives *Alana: Sister *Fliqpy (or Brock): Boyfriend *Angela: mother *Bill: Father *Alan: Brother *Adelia: Sister *Shelly: Best Friend * # * * * *Alan: brother * * * * * * Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Felines Category:Black Characters